Halloween
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Ilana, Lance, and Octus' first Halloween. Want to see how it could of went? Look inside. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: **A SBT One-Shot fanfiction. I did this for two reasons. One, Sym-Bionic Titan is back on! Two, no one really has done one I think for . (I may be wrong though.)

So taking the disclaimer is Lance.

_Lance:_ I don't want to... *Sigh* The author does not own Sym-Bionic Titan, just the plot. *Gives candy out of character, because of Halloween.*

* * *

**One-Shot: Halloween**

It was one of those normal days at Sherman High School. You know what I mean right? Get to school, go through classes, eat the questionable lunch, watch Lance kick a squirrel halfway across the football field because he thought it was a Mutraddi trying to get Ilana, watch Ilana struggle with opening her locker again, go back to class, and try to finish out the day as peaceful as possible, but not succeeding. The bell just rang in the last class that Lance and Ilana had. Lance took a sigh of relief that class was over, since he wasn't the best at school.

Ilana was packing up her books and putting them in her bag. "October thirty-first," she murmured to herself, "What kind of homework do I have to do tonight?" She glanced at her planner for the answer.

Lance groaned and walked over to her. "Don't remind me…"

"You're just too lazy to do homework. You know that."

"No, I'm no- Okay, I am."

"See what I mean," Ilana replied to Lance's confession as she put the planner in her bookbag and zipped it up. She slung it over her back and got up. "Now let's go. I'm sure Newton is waiting for us."

Lance nodded yes and the two walked through the halls of the school. The hustle and bustle of the hallways was dying down as others were walking out of the building to go to their clubs, home, practices, work, and various other activities. Ilana made a soft noise, but decided not to say anything else. Lance looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Ilana made another noise, this time really sounding if she was deciding to ask something or not, but then stayed silent.

To get Ilana's attention, Lance stopped walking. He stood in place in the middle of the hallway. If anyone walked by, they walked around him knowing his reputation he got shortly after coming to Sherman High. Ilana noticed he wasn't walking anymore and looked back. "What's wrong Lance? You just…Suddenly stopped."

"Okay, spit it out," replied Lance as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He knew when Ilana was troubled or had questions. He wasn't going to let her leave school with them until he could help. Despite how he was on the outside and how many times Ilana and him have fought, he felt like a big brother to her. Maybe it's because of his job to protect her, maybe it's because they are known as brother and sister throughout the school and he's grown to that. No matter what, he didn't know how, but he had to help her when she was troubled.

Ilana sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't think I should. It's an idiotic question. You probably don't know the answer yourself…" She looked back at him. "We should get going. Newton's waiting for us."

As Ilana started to walk away again, Lance grabbed her shoulder. The female stopped and looked back at him. "What!? We need to go."

"Not until you tell me what's up! I don't care how idiotic it is, I want to help and answer your question!"

A big huff came from Ilana. "Okay…So today is October thirty-first, right? Earthlings call today this word which is…'Halloween.' I needed to see if anyone knows what it is so we can join in on the festivities."

Lance just facepalmed at her. "Seriously, you want to get involved in Earth culture still!? Do you remember what happened during Labor Day!? Do we want another result like that?"

"No…" Ilana avoided Lance's gaze. "It's not my fault that I didn't know toilet paper is not traditional for that holiday…"

"Then let's not worry about it. Let's just take the day and relax at home…Well, as long as there isn't a Mutraddi." Lance started to walk again. Ilana stayed silent as she followed him. The two finally walked out of the school to the van where, no surprise, Newton was waiting in the driver's seat. Without a word or even a glance at each other, Ilana and Lance slid into their seats of the van.

Newton looked towards Lance, then towards Ilana, then back at Lance. He sighed and shook his head before asking, "What happened now?"

Lance and Ilana both started to talk at the same time, trying to answer Newton's question. As they noticed the other one was talking, they kept raising their voices louder and louder. Eventually, it turned into a fight of who could answer by yelling the loudest. Newton then thought that wasn't probably the best idea. He groaned and hit his head against the horn of the van. The two shut up and looked at him as that horn blasted.

"Now are you two finished yelling?" Newton looked towards Ilana. "How about you go first Ilana, what happened?"

"Well, I was going to ask Lance if he knew what Halloween was. He couldn't believe I still want to get interested in Earth culture." Ilana glared at Lance. "Which is a _great_ idea by the way." She looked back towards Newton. "But he doesn't want to par-"

Lance cut Ilana off, "Like I said, remember Labor Day!? I don't want us messing up their traditions. Plus, it's not worth it if we participate in them. What good is it for us? How does it defeat the Mutraddi? We'll probably be back on Galaluna before we know it."

The bickering picked up between the two once again, soon turning into a roar of yelling like before. Newton groaned again. After a few seconds, he hit the horn with his hand this time. They looked to him, startled yet again, and shouted, "Stop that!"

"I would if you two would stop fighting." Newton kept his calm composure with them. It's not like a robot could actually get mad. Plus, he's used to this now. Remember, He stopped them from arguing during a Mutraddi attack with advice from an elephant on that show 'Animal Friends.' He could do the same now. "We should do what Ilana says, but first we should look up about this 'Halloween' before we decide for sure."

As a result, Ilana and Lance started to fight again. Newton just sighed one last time. He commented, "This is too much. Need food." He grabbed a Popsicle out of his book bag and started to eat it. He'll need the sugar for the long ride home with these two still arguing.

* * *

As they were home, Newton, disguised as the Lunis's father, was searching the web. Ilana looked over his shoulder, a bit impatient. You could tell she really wanted to know what Halloween was. Lance was standing with his back against the door frame of the kitchen door. As much as he doesn't want Ilana to participate in this Earthling holiday, he was still interested himself of what it was. Newton clicked on a link and read over the data. It seemed like it was a viable source. So, he started to read it out to Ilana:

"Halloween or Hallowe'en, also known as All Hallows' Eve, is a yearly holiday observed around the world on October 31, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows. Most scholars believe that All Hallows' Eve was originally influenced by western European harvest festivals and festivals of the dead with pagan roots, particularly the Celtic Samhain. Others maintain that it originated independently of Samhain.

"Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating, attending costume parties, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories, and watching horror films."

Ilana's eyes lit up as she wrote all of the activities that Newton named down. "Ooh, sounds fun…Let's join!"

Lance facepalmed.

"Is something wrong?" Ilana asked as she looked back to Lance.

Lance's gaze shifted. "No…"

"All right then. We're doing this then!"

_Darn it…_ thought Lance as Ilana dragged the family off to start doing Halloween stuff before the town trick-or-treating started.

* * *

General Modula looked at the torn land of Galaluna. Only one thing was really getting in the way of his goal of controlling the planet…The princess. Every Mutraddi he has sent thus far couldn't succeed and failed him. He needed something better. But what…

The King was behind Modula, huffing hard. Modula took a glance back at him. "This is taking too long. We need your daughter now. But from the results of the previous attempts, it won't be easy…"

Modula murmured, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" as he walked over to his computer and started looking through the Mutraddi he could send. "And you are still as restless as ever," he continued, obviously referencing the King. "This is such a problem." A profile came up that made him smile that creepy little smile. "But I know how to end it much quicker."

* * *

Lance just stared at the pumpkin in front of him on the table. Ilana finished putting down the rest of the newspaper, and then put the last pumpkin on there. Newton took a spot in one of the chairs, reverting to his usual form for school. Sharp utensils were placed in the middle of the table. Lance picked one up and observed it. He had to admit, Earthlings were sometimes interesting with some customs. He started to swing the object around as Ilana happened to just look at him for a minute, then continued to finish setting the table. A moment quickly passed before she looked back at Lance.

"Lance Lunis what are you doing!" she shouted. "Stop twirling that right now or-"

Being a startled a bit by the yelling, Lance lost control of the sharp knife. It soared through the sky. Ilana squealed and ducked under the table. Without anything to block it, the knife went right into the wall. As Ilana stood up again, she looked at that wall in horror.

"See what I mean! You always do this! My gosh." Running up to the wall, Ilana took a closer look at it. She pulled the knife out and kept looking. "This is going to be permanent! LANCE!"

The accused male just shrugged at Ilana as he lay back in his seat. "It's not my fault. You scared me."

"You started messing with the knife in the first place!"

Newton just left to the refrigerator as the two started to argue again. _There has to be something in here to calm me down. I mean, I can't handle this much more…_

There was a knock at the door, followed by someone just barging their way in. Barb walked into the kitchen, dressed in a witch-costume. A broom was in her hand and her hat had a spider glued on it. "Happy Halloween!" she sang. "I hope you two are getting ready for one of the liveliest of nights in Sherman. I know I…Am?" Barb looked around the kitchen as she bit her lip. What she was looking for wasn't there. "If you don't mind me asking, where's Mr. Lunis."

"Work," the three teens quickly replied.

"Oh…I was going to see if he wanted to pass out candy with me tonight…Oh well. Better get going." About as fast as she walked in, Barb walked to the door. She got to it and turned back to Lance, Ilana, and Newton. "I hope to see you kids in the streets soon." A swift click of the door, and the three sighed in relief that their neighbor was gone.

Ilana looked towards Lance. "Well, wasn't that just…"

"Random?" Lance finished, finding the word for Ilana.

The princess nodded yes as Newton came back into the dining room, who was eating yet another popsicle. He sat down and Lance and Ilana just watched him with a confused look. Newton looked at them and kept sucking on it.

"What?" he asked as he shrugged.

"You really need to stop eating those things," answered Lance. "They aren't that good."

"Maybe if you two would stop fighting…"

"…Anyways…"

"Let's get started carving!" Ilana shouted in glee as she grabbed a carving tool. She started to give it to Lance but quickly snatched it back. Lance looked at her face as he tried to grab the item and it was taken away from him. "You won't try to mess with it this time, right?" asked Ilana as she eyed Lance and kept the sharp tool near her chest.

Lance groaned and laid back in his seat. "I promise." _It's not like I wanted to do this in the first place…_

Ilana gave him the tool. Then she gave Newton another carving tool. Finally, she grabbed one herself and started cutting into the pumpkin.

* * *

The sunset was closing in as three pumpkins now stood on the doorstep of the Lunis's house. Two set on the left side of the doorstep and one on the right. The one on the far left had the usual smiley face as normal pumpkins had. It wasn't too hard to see this plain one was Newton's. The one next to it had a poorly carved picture of Mantus, courtesy of Lance. The one on the right was carved with a few hearts, trying to seem like a normal teenager. A candle lit up each carving by being placed inside the pumpkins.

Lance, Ilana, and Newton took a step back to observe their creations. They glanced at each pumpkin down the line. As all three pairs of eyes fell on Lance's artwork, two chuckles were heard. Quickly following them, Ilana and Newton covered their mouths. Lance's eyes looked at the two chucklers. He quickly became annoyed.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Don't you two have something better to chuckle at? Like…Something that isn't MY PUMPKIN!?"

"Nope," Ilana and Newton replied simultaneously as they burst out into a full laugh. Lance just rolled his eyes at them.

Ilana stepped out and looked at the boys. As with the tradition, Ilana had already changed into her costume for the holiday's festivities. How should I put her costume…Short, plain, and very embarrassing, was a fairy. Yes, a fairy as a seventeen-year-old. She wore a light pink tank top and a darker pink skirt with sparkles. Her feet were covered by her comfortable brown boots she loved to wear. To top it all off, her back had fairy wings attached to it. Big, pink, sparkly fairy wings.

Just like they did when they first saw Ilana come skipping down the stairs, Lance chuckled again. He had to…She looked too ridiculous. Maybe this holiday wasn't as bad as he expected. Good thing _he _didn't decide to dress up.

Ilana balled her hands into fist and put them against her hip. She looked as annoyed as Lance was a few seconds ago. "Seriously?" she both mocked and actually asked. Mostly the second one by the small tone of anger her voice. "Don't you have something better to chuckle at? Like…Something that isn't MY COSTUME!?"

Lance had to say the same thing they just did a minute earlier. "Nope." He took out a camera and said, "Smile for the camera, Little Lana!"

As Lance put his finger on the shutter button, Ilana scowled at him and quickly swiped the camera out of his hands. "For your information, my father would be proud that I am blending in with the Earthlings. And two, you are not taking any…What do they call them…Embarrassing photos to torture and humiliate me for years to come!"

"Says the girl who agreed to do this," Lance said as he rolled his eyes. "This is just childish. I'm sure of it. And Newton, why did you agree to dress up with her?"

"She bribed me with popsicles," was all the robot said. He looked very similar to an Ogre thanks to his costume. However, it wasn't scary at all by its poor sewing.

As expected, Lance groaned and slapped his face. He mumbled, "I should have known."

"What was that Lance?" Ilana asked as she glared at him.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay then, let's get going. There's trick-or-treating going on and we should try to get as much candy as we can before it ends. Newton, would you like to come in and get a bag with me?"

"Sure." The two walked into the house as Lance shook his head again.

_Why am I following them?_ he asked himself. _I should have just stayed home and watched scary movies like a normal teenager instead of being embarrassed by them. Or gone to one of those Halloween parties. Or gone house teepeeing with those guys, whatever that was…_ We could all agree how Lance agreed to go trick or treating with them is something the world will never find out.

Ilana and Newton came back out with plastic sacks in their hand. Ilana has the widest grin ever on her face, which Newton just smiled the normal smile he has. As much as Lance wanted to groan, roll his eyes, facepalm, or whatever he has done at them again, he had the urge to not do it.

"Okay, now we're ready to go!" Ilana glared at Lance again. "You don't have any more cameras, right?"

Lance looked away from Ilana's glare like he was innocent. Then took out his phone and pointed it at the two. Ilana grabbed it out of his hands before he could push the button.

"Fine, I don't have any more besides that one. Happy?"

"Yes. Now let's go!" The three made their way out to the street to start trick-or-treating. First stop: Barb's house.

* * *

"Thank you!" shouted some kids in costumes as they left a house. A light streaked across the sky, gaining their attention. They followed the light to where it fell in a wide area. The light became a creature they have never saw before, making them squeal, "Cool!"

The alien…Sorry, the Mutraddi, looked at them as he heard their voices. He tried to send a stare at them that would send a chill down their spines, but it didn't seem to work. The kids were just looking at him, fascinated. Angered, the Mutraddi transformed into a dark, bloodthirsty creature with fangs and claws. The kids quickly screamed in fear and ran back to their parents. The Mutraddi returned to normal and made its way to where it felt the princess was.

* * *

"Trick-or-treat!" shouted Ilana and Newton as they held their bags out.

The adult there just asked, "Aren't you two a bit old for trick-or-treating?" She shrugged then smiled. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. It's Halloween. You kids should be having fun. Here you go." She put two small candy bars in Ilana's bag, then in Newton's. "Stay safe you two and don't get distracted by those creepy monsters," the adult joked.

"Thank you!" Ilana and Newton bounded down the stairs and back to Lance.

Lance thought about shaking his head at the two, and then decided no. He just said, "You two know how stupid this is, right?"

"It's not stupid," scoffed Ilana. "It's just learning about the culture of Earthlings.

Lance was about to argue when they heard children running down the road, screaming in fear. The three looked at them, then looked at the direction they came from. There was a monster coming down the road. It looked kind of like a vampire that looked very twisted where the moon didn't give off light. Ilana screamed at the sight and hid behind Lance.

"It's not that scary Ilana. What's wrong with it?" groaned Lance.

Ilana peeked over Lance's shoulder. "It's creepy…He looks like that general from Galaluna…" **(A/N: Yes, she is referencing Modula.)**

The Mutraddi saw the three. He could feel courage from Lance. As a result, he transformed into something that might be able to make Lance stop in his tracks: Baron.

Lance winced as the memories came back to him. He stepped back a bit from the Mutraddi and Ilana followed him, not wanting to get stepped on.

Ilana turned to Newton. "Do you have any readings from him Newton?"

"Yes. He is definitely a Mutraddi. Let's armor up." Newton did that and transformed into Octus. Ilana followed, transforming into Corus. Lance just stood there.

"Lance, you have to change," urgently warned Ilana. "I know you have some bad memories with him, but you'll have to get past them. Weren't you the one always alert and ready to defeat the Mutraddi?"

Lance gulped down his fear and nodded. "Don't worry." He turned around, showing the normal expression he had on his face when he was ready. "They don't bother me anymore. It was just a small flashback, that's all." He pushed the button on his watch and transformed into Mantus.

Octus slightly nodded. (Which normal people can't really see.) "Initiate Sym-Bionic Titan!" his robotic voice said as normal.

The three came together and transformed into Titan. Ilana looked angry at the Mutraddi. "Destroying the hope of Halloween and scaring the poor children…I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"

Lance winced at the mental connection a bit. "Calm down Ilana. You're getting too hyped up."

"Oops, sorry."

The kids were nearby, hiding behind a tree to keep safe as the fight went on. Once again, they watched everything in excitement.

Titan took out its sword. As it did, Ilana mentally asked, "Ready Lance?"

"Always."

The Mutraddi transformed back to its earlier form of the vampire. He did a backflips as Titan swung it's sword over and over and over. It wasn't working.

"How about backing it into something. That way it can't escape," Newton suggested.

Finally, the Mutraddi was cornered into a tree and Titan sliced it clearly in half up the middle. Both sides fell down. Titan flew away as the kids' eyes followed it.

"That's what I want to be for Halloween!" one of them called as he pointed at it.

* * *

Titan detransformed and Ilana, Lance, and Newton returned to their normal forms. Lance looked at Ilana, asking, "You really do care about this holiday don't you?"

Ilana nodded yes. "Not just to learn about the culture. The kids seem to really like this holiday and we need to make sure they have the best experience ever."

Lance sighed. "I'm going to regret this…" He took out a bed sheet and threw it over himself. "Ready to go trick-or-treating?"

The pink fairy smiled. "Ready."

With Octus back as Newton in his ogre costume, the three walked away. They were off to get more candy from houses before night truly fell upon them.

* * *

Back in his room, Lance was laying on his bed, looking through his camera. He was browsing through the pictures from that day: From Ilana snatching the camera out of his hands, to the pumpkins, to even teepeeing a house with a few friends from school. Though he would never admit it, as he saw each memory, he smiled. No one was ever going to look at these pictures. He turned off the camera and placed it under his pillow.

After a few moments of making sure it was soft enough, Lance laid on his pillow. He turned off his light and let the moonlight flow through his window. "Happy Halloween Ilana, Octus…" murmured Lance as he closed his eyes and fell asleep from the somewhat hectic day.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the ending kind of was rushed. I am not good at fight scenes and I wanted to upload this today. Be aware that I'm a JasonxIlana and LancexKristin fan. I only have Ilana and Lance acting like siblings.

Besides this, I hope you enjoyed this one shot on their first Halloween and Happy All Hallows Eve everyone!

**Edit:** Forgot the line breaks and put them in. Also forgot two credits that need to be on here-

Credit to Wikipedia: Octus/Newton's explaniation for Halloween. That where all of it came from.

Credit to Brian, from facebook and the SupportersOfGalaluna chatroom: Deciding what Ilana and Newtons' costumes were going to be. Thank you. You were a great help.


End file.
